the end of the story
by my loveable heart 2005
Summary: Twenty years after Eadlyn's wedding. Maxon died. What will be America's reaction to Maxon's death... Disclaimer:I don't own the selection... All rights goes to Kiera Cass.


**So guys... I hope you like this one. It's been bothering me for days, and I made up my mind that this is worth reading (I hope) on to the story!**

 **P.s please listen to photograph by ed sheeran (Boyce Avenue and fifth harmony cover) or thousand years by Christina Perry while reading this... Play now!**  
 **_**  
*America's POV*

Twenty years after my daughter, Eadlyn Schreave, was married to Eikko Konskinen. I was staring at the royal cemetery in Angeles. Rain pouring down from the sky, matching the occasion. I was wearing a back knee length dress, and wearing the necklace that Maxon gave me. Underneath the umbrella I was holding above my head... I was crying. I thought I'd never see this day. The day I was standing beside my husband's coffin. Maxon Schreave.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
 _"Come on Mom!" Eadlyn shouted through the door. Today is going to be her wedding. "Comming!" I shouted back. I looked myself at the mirror again. I was wearing a puple gown with gold accents, my hair was loose down to my shoulders. I wearing my songbird necklace my father gave me with a matching tiara, and of course, I was wearing the bracelet Maxon gave on the convicting when the selection was still going on._

 _"Hello my dear." Maxon said standing behind me, looking at our reflection. "How are you holding up?" He asks me. "How are you holding up?" I ask, throwing his question back at him. I put my Head on his chest. "Proud." He said simply. He saw the photographs taped to my mirror. "I so glad I chose you all those years ago." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "Me too Maxon, me too"_

No one dared to speak at dinner... Even Eikko. They know how much I loved Maxon. And our story. "Excuse me, but I will retire to my room early this evening, due to the occasion." I said standing up. I walked away from the table. And I'm out of earshot, I broke into a run as tears start spilling out of my eyes.

I ran to our bedroom, ignoring the maids and butlers asking me if I'm alright. Lock the door, and banged my head before sinking to the floor. I can feel my heart breaking so much. I can't believe that Maxon's gone. For sure. I looked up and saw the photographs he posted on the wall all throughout the years. I walk towards and saw our picture at the Halloween ball when the selection was still going on. I tug out of the wall and saw something.

I ran to the music room and found my diary open on top of the piano. It was open to the last song I wrote for him. And between the pages there's a letter.

 _My dear America,_  
 _I am so sorry for leaving you so soon, I know that this will break your heart but this is beyond my control. I found out that I have a congenital heart disease, and I won't last long that is why I called a date a few days ago. So that you will have a one last memory of me. I hope you're okay. After all the grieving, I hope you can forgive me America. And I will be always be there for you._  
 _-Maxon_

I automatically touched the necklace he gave me at our last date.

 _"Close your eyes America" he said. I giggled and shut my eyes close. "No peeking" he stated. "Okay" I answered. After a few minutes of waiting. "Okay... Open them" I gasp, once I saw my surprise. Maxon was holding a really big bouquet of flowers, and on top was a necklace saying I will be always be there for you America. "Maxon, it's beautiful." I said in awe, as I take the bouquet from his hand. "do you want to put it on?" He ask. "please." He took the necklace and hook them around my neck. "I love you America." He said, kissing my temple. "I love you too, Maxon"_

I walked out of the music room with my diary and the letter in hand. I stopped on my tracks as I saw the portrait of Maxon. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I automatically turned around, but no one was there. I face the portrait. I pluck a flower from my hair and laid it in front of the portrait with many others. I ran in to our room. Grab a gun from the rack and loaded it with a single bullet. I put the barrel of the gun at my temple. "I'm sorry Eadlyn." I whispered.

And pulled the trigger.

I woke up in a dark void. I was wearing the same thing I was wearing when I suicide. Then i was in a tunnel. A bright light was at the end of it. I walked toward and once I looked at my dress. It was plain white. At the middle of the tunnel. I saw Maxon. He was wearing a white tuxedo and his hair a mess.

I ran toward him as fast I can. Once I reach the end, crashed into his embrace. I relaxed in his arms as he put his chin on my head. "I love you, Maxon" I sob. "I love you too America, Always."

 **Hey guys! If that made you cry please review me. (because I love tragic endings and also tragic but not so tragic endings) I actually cried when I wrote this. I really wanted to get this tragic fan fiction out of my head. It's been bothering me for days... So I hope you guys love this... See you around guys!**


End file.
